militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Confederate States Congress
| house_type = Bicameral | houses = Senate House of Representatives | foundation = | disbanded = | preceded_by = 1st | leader1_type = Senate President | leader1 = Alexander H. Stephens | leader2_type = Senate Pres. pro tem: | leader2 = R. M. T. Hunter | leader3_type = House Speaker: | leader3 = Thomas S. Bocock | session_room = Virginia Capitol 1865.jpg | session_res = 250px | session_alt = Second Capitol of the Confederate States (1861–1865) | meeting_place = | constitution = Confederate States Constitution }} The Second Confederate States Congress, consisting of the Confederate States Senate and the Confederate States House of Representatives, met from May 2, 1864, to March 18, 1865, during the last year of Jefferson Davis's presidency, at the Virginia State Capitol in Richmond, Virginia, Confederate States.Historical Atlas ..., pp. 135-138 Its members were elected in the 1863 Confederate Congressional elections. Sessions Held May 2, 1864, through March 18, 1865, at the Virginia State Capital in Richmond, Virginia. The term of the Second Congress was due to end on February 18, 1866. However, due to the defeat and dissolution of the Confederacy prior to that time, the Congress did not function after the end of its second and final session. * 1st Session – May 2, 1864 to June 14, 1864 * 2nd Session – November 7, 1864 to March 18, 1865 Leadership Senate * President: Alexander H. Stephens * President pro tempore: R. M. T. Hunter House * Speaker: Thomas S. Bocock Members Senate X''': served in the Senate of the First Congress (i.e. reelected or continued in office for this Second Congress). :Confederate States Senators were elected by the state legislatures, or appointed by state Governors to fill casual vacancies until the legislature elected a new Senator. It was intended that one-third of the Senate would begin new six-year terms with each Congress after the first. :Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their terms. Senators of Class 1 were intended to serve a six-year term, starting with this Congress and expiring in 1870. Class 2 Senators served what was intended to be a four-year term, due to end on the expiry of this Congress in 1866. Class 3 Senators were meant to serve a six-year term, due to expire in 1868.Permanent Constitution of the Confederate States and Confederate Senate Journal '''Alabama * 3. Robert Jemison, Jr. X''' * 1. Richard Wilde Walker '''Arkansas * 1. Robert Ward Johnson X''' * 3. Charles Burton Mitchel '''X (died September 20, 1864) **Augustus Hill Garland (took his seat on '' November 8, 1864 – ''Appointed to fill vacancy) Florida * 1. James McNair Baker X''' * 2. Augustus Emmet Maxwell '''X Georgia * 3. Benjamin Harvey Hill X''' * 1. Herschel Vespasian Johnson '''X Kentucky * 3. Henry Cornelius Burnett X''' * 1. William Emmet Simms '''X Louisiana * 2. Thomas Jenkins Semmes X''' * 3. Edward Sparrow '''X Mississippi * 2. Albert Gallatin Brown X''' * 1. John William Clark Watson '''Missouri * 2. Waldo Porter Johnson X''' * 1. (vacant caused by the inability of the Missouri legislature to meet and elect a senator) **George Graham Vest (took his seat on '' January 12, 1865 – ''Appointed to fill vacancy) '''North Carolina * 2. William Theophilus Dortch X''' * 1. William Alexander Graham '''South Carolina * 2. Robert Woodward Barnwell X''' * 3. James Lawrence Orr '''X Tennessee * 3. Landon Carter Haynes X''' * 2. Gustavus Adolphus Henry, Sr. '''X Texas * 3. William Simpson Oldham, Sr. X''' * 2. Louis Trezevant Wigfall '''X Virginia * 3. R. M. T. Hunter X''' * 2. Allen Taylor Caperton '''X House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives are preceded by their district numbers. X''': reelected '''Alabama * 1. Thomas Jefferson Foster X''' * 2. William Russell Smith '''X * 3. Congress refused to seat Representative-elect W. R. W. Cobb, an avowed Unionist; the district was not represented; * 4. Marcus Henderson Cruikshank * 5. Francis Strother Lyon X''' * 6. William Parish Chilton, Sr. '''X * 7. David Clopton X''' * 8. James L. Pugh '''X * 9. James Shelton Dickinson Arkansas * 1. Felix Ives Batson X''' * 2. Rufus King Garland, Jr. * 3. Augustus Hill Garland '''X (resigned to become CS-senator November 8, 1864) **David Williamson Carroll (took his seat on '' January 11, 1865 – ''Elected to fill vacancy on '' October 24, 1864''Historical Atlas ..., p. 135) * 4. Thomas Burton Hanly X''' '''Florida * 1. Samuel St. George Rogers * 2. Robert Benjamin Hilton X''' '''Georgia * 1. Julian Hartridge X''' * 2. William Ephraim Smith * 3. Mark Harden Blandford * 4. Clifford Anderson * 5. John Troup Shewmake * 6. Joseph Hubbard Echols * 7. James Milton Smith * 8. George Nelson Lester * 9. Hiram Parks Bell * 10. Warren Akin, Sr. '''Kentucky * 1. Willis Benson Machen X''' * 2. George Washington Triplett * 3. Henry English Read '''X * 4. George Washington Ewing X''' * 5. James Chrisman '''X * 6. Theodore Legrand Burnett X''' * 7. Horatio Washington Bruce '''X * 8. Humphrey Marshall * 9. Eli Metcalfe Bruce X''' * 10. James William Moore '''X * 11. Benjamin Franklin Bradley * 12. John Milton Elliott X''' '''Louisiana * 1. Charles Jacques Villeré X''' * 2. Charles Magill Conrad '''X * 3. Duncan Farrar Kenner X''' * 4. Lucius Jacques Dupré '''X * 5. Benjamin Lewis Hodge (died August 12, 1864) **Henry Gray (took his seat on '' December 28, 1864 – ''Elected to fill vacancy October 17, 1864''Historical Atlas ..., p. 136) * 6. John Perkins, Jr. '''X' Mississippi * 1. Jehu Amaziah Orr * 2. William Dunbar Holder X''' * 3. Israel Victor Welch '''X * 4. Henry Cousins Chambers X''' * 5. Otho Robards Singleton '''X * 6. Ethelbert Barksdale X''' * 7. John Tillman Lamkin '''Missouri :In Confederate law, the people of Missouri were entitled to elect thirteen representatives. The state never implemented the reapportionment and continued to use its existing seven districts.Historical Atlas ... p. 20 and p. 128 * 1. Thomas Lowndes Snead * 2. Nimrod Lindsay Norton * 3. John Bullock Clark, Sr. * 4. Aaron H. Conrow X''' * 5. George Graham Vest '''X (resigned January 12, 1865 to become CS-senator) * 6. Peter Singleton Wilkes * 7. Robert Anthony Hatcher North Carolina * 1. William Nathan Harrell Smith X''' * 2. Robert Rufus Bridgers '''X * 3. James Thomas Leach * 4. Thomas Charles Fuller * 5. Josiah Turner * 6. John Adams Gilmer * 7. James Madison Leach (Representative-elect Samuel H. Christian died, in March 1864, before taking his seat. Leach was elected April 21, 1864.Historical Atlas ... p. 137 and notes p. 139) * 8. James Graham Ramsay * 9. Burgess Sidney Gaither * 10. George Washington Logan South Carolina * 1. James Hervey Witherspoon, Jr. * 2. William Porcher Miles X''' * 3. Lewis Malone Ayer, Jr. '''X * 4. William Dunlap Simpson X''' * 5. James Farrow '''X * 6. William Waters Boyce X''' '''Tennessee * 1. Joseph Brown Heiskell X''' * 2. William Graham Swan '''X * 3. Arthur St. Clair Colyar * 4. John Porry Murray * 5. Henry Stuart Foote X''' (fled to Canada before completing term) * 6. Edwin Augustus Keebel * 7. James McCallum * 8. Thomas Menees '''X * 9. John DeWitt Clinton Atkins X''' * 10. John Vines Wright '''X * 11. Michael Walsh Cluskey (Representative-elect David Maney Currin died, on March 25, 1864, before taking his seat. Cluskey was elected thereafter. Historical Atlas ... p. 137 and notes p. 140) Texas * 1. Stephen Heard Darden (Representative-elect John Allen Wilcox died, on February 7, 1864, before taking his seat. Darden was elected August 1864.Historical Atlas ... p. 137 and notes p. 140) * 2. Caleb Claiborne Herbert X''' * 3. Anthony Martin Branch * 4. Franklin Barlow Sexton '''X * 5. John Robert Baylor * 6. Simpson Harris Morgan Virginia * 1. Robert Latane Montague * 2. Robert Henry Whitfield (resigned March 2, 1865) * 3. Williams Carter Wickham * 4. Thomas Saunders Gholson * 5. Thomas Stanley Bocock X''' * 6. John Goode, Jr. '''X * 7. William Cabell Rives (resigned March 7, 1865) * 8. Daniel Coleman DeJarnette, Sr. X''' * 9. David Funsten '''X * 10. Frederick William Mackey Holliday * 11. John Brown Baldwin X''' * 12. Waller Redd Staples '''X * 13. LaFayette McMullen * 14. Samuel Augustine Miller X''' * 15. Robert Johnston '''X * 16. Charles Wells Russell X''' Delegates Non-voting members of the House of Representatives. '''Arizona Territory * Marcus H. MacWillie X''' '''Cherokee Nation * Elias Cornelius Boudinot X''' '''Creek and Seminole Nations * Samuel Benton Callahan Notes References * The Historical Atlas of the Congresses of the Confederate States of America: 1861–1865, by Kenneth C. Martis (Simon and Schuster 1994) 2nd Confederate States Congress Category:1864 establishments in Virginia Category:1865 disestablishments in Virginia